


The Passion Play

by JinsyJinsy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan, omega Anakin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinsyJinsy/pseuds/JinsyJinsy
Summary: “Master…”他听见安纳金颤动不稳的声音，他看见安纳金凑近的微张着的双唇。欧比旺伸出手阻止徒弟无意识中想要环住他脖子的双手。他暗自叹气，安纳金终究还是能认出他来。可是安纳金下一句话却令他震惊地抬起眼。“Master…”安纳金柔软的浅色短发蹭过他的颈侧，少年温热的额头贴在他靠近胸口的那处，“…帮帮我…”警告！Omega！Obi-Wan/Omega！AnakinPWP（Plot？What plot？？？）





	1. Chapter 1

The Passion Play 01-02

 

01

欧比旺是在潮热中醒来的。

意外的，最先恢复的感官却不是视觉。囚室的灯光有些过于刺目了，绝地缓慢地眨了眨失焦的双眼，视线中的模糊终于渐渐清晰。欧比旺撑着肘费力地坐起来一些，却因股间异样却熟悉的潮湿猛然一滞，指尖试探性地触上腿间的布料，后穴中温热的液体却因他的动作溢出更多。

不期而来的发情期。

他脑中一片空白。然后他终于捕捉到了空气中陌生的气味，浓烈，轻微刺鼻却不至令他反感。欧比旺分辨出陌生Alpha留下的信息素。他难耐地喘了口气，呼吸中带着焦灼。信息素中还夹杂着另一种味道，带着被迫催熟时稚嫩的热度，青涩的微苦，像花苞颤动着绽开时抗拒而柔软的气息。

欧比旺心中有一团冰凉的东西沉下去。安纳金。他的心砰砰跳着。安纳金被迫发情时散发的信息素。

他艰难地转过头，目光在封闭的房间中梭巡，发情期的液体从隐秘的小口中流出来更多，几乎打湿了包裹在他腰臀处最外层的袍子。所幸这间囚室并不大，欧比旺几乎立刻就找到了安纳金。后者坐在离他远一些的墙边，蜷起的背部抵在墙角，脸藏在兜帽的阴影里，看不清表情。

欧比旺扶着墙勉强站起来。安纳金或许是听到了他咬住唇试图咽下却从唇角泄露的一声喘息，年轻的学徒微不可察地颤抖了一下。当欧比旺费力地跪在他身旁，师父手心潮湿的热度透过披风落在他肩头时，安纳金在兜帽下偏过头，欧比旺听见一声混杂着羞耻与抗拒的微弱呻吟。

欧比旺将他的徒弟揽过来一些，他的胳膊压着安纳金轻轻抖动的肩膀。“嘘…没事的，安尼。”他轻声抚慰年轻的Omega。“…你能控制好它。”

他们的光剑早已被收走。一次失败的救援。欧比旺试着保持冷静。他回忆起从前遭遇过很多次的情况——并不算愉快的经历，当然。被迫发情的确是能立刻摧毁一个Omega神志的最好办法。但绝地们总是能找到对策。欧比旺早已掌握了用原力控制住发情期情热的办法。保持理智。他慢慢平复着呼吸。一丝原力维系着情潮与理智间摇摇欲坠的平衡。然后随着Alpha信息素的分解消散，被引动的发情期总会渡过难熬的高峰，最终归于情热结束的平静。

他忧虑地看着安纳金。他年轻的学徒从未和原力达成真正的一致。他记得安纳金只经过短暂的两三次发情期，他曾试着教会他呼唤原力控制自己的身体，但那些训练的结果总是一场难堪的失败。安纳金一开始强撑的冷静最终总会变成向欧比旺扭动着身体的索求。年长的那个只能叹着气，把满眼迷蒙潮湿的学徒从自己身上扒拉下去，然后将一针早已准备好的抑制剂注射进安纳金颈侧的腺体中。

但现在…他感受到那具煎熬在热潮中的年轻身体在他手中的战栗抖动。欧比旺一只手扶着徒弟的肩膀，另一只手探进安纳金的斗篷，试着将Omega的下巴扳起来一些。可是安纳金固执地扭着头，皮肤下透着难耐的高热，欧比旺指尖与掌心粗糙的剑茧磨蹭着他敏感的脸侧，丝丝缕缕的酥麻从师父碰过的地方一路烧灼到他喘动的喉咙。安纳金绷紧了脖子，但欧比旺无意间蹭过他颈侧的指腹终于还是击碎了他最后一丝软弱的抵抗。他剧烈地颤抖了一下，咬紧的嘴唇间逸出一声破碎的呻吟。安纳金的兜帽掉到一边，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛因房间中强光骤然间的刺激失了焦距。

欧比旺用手背轻柔地替他擦掉脸侧被情热蒸出的一层薄汗。安纳金偏过头，仿佛在躲避着他的眼神，像一只固执的小动物。

“没事的，没事的…”年长的绝地尽力放轻了声音安抚他。可是安纳金已被发情期的热潮烧得有些迷糊。学徒不适地咬着唇角，用力裹紧了遮在身上的袍子，又向墙角缩了缩。

欧比旺摸了摸安纳金湿漉漉的头发，学徒辫早已被汗水打湿，垂在他蜷起的右肩。欧比旺不由得有些担忧裹在厚实衣物中年轻Omega过热的体温。他试着帮安纳金把外袍脱下来，但Omega用力拽紧了胸前的衣角。欧比旺加重了力气，安纳金拼命反抗着他，却最终因发情期快速流失的体力而浑浑噩噩松开了手。

年长的绝地剥下安纳金的斗篷，但袍子的下摆被安纳金压住了。欧比旺叹了口气，示意他起来些，安纳金默不作声像是没看到他的动作。绝地不耐地推了推他，安纳金却尽力抵着墙，仿佛在试图保持身体的平衡。欧比旺才终于发觉了徒弟僵硬的动作有些不对劲。

他向安纳金拼命贴着墙的腰下探出手，穿透衣料与墙壁狭窄的间隙。指尖冰凉粘腻的触感。股间流出的情液早已渗透安纳金的双层袍子，打湿了一小片地面。

欧比旺收回手。绝地扳着安纳金的下巴迫使徒弟迷蒙的眼睛望着自己。安纳金反抗的动作终究敌不过师父因用力而泛白的指节。他挣扎了一下便放弃了。

然后欧比旺看见了锁在安纳金颈间的原力抑制项圈。

“…有多久了？”欧比旺扣在安纳金下巴上的手指骤然收紧语气中透着难得的粗暴与控制不住的焦躁。他简直无法相信自己的徒弟强撑着情热不出声地忍了这么久。他瞪着安纳金因脱力而微张泛红的唇，他扼住安纳金下巴的手指还沾着那些带着Omega气味的液体，他终于放下手，安纳金的脸上留下一丁点儿粘腻的水渍。

那双蓝眼睛蒙着一层热乎乎的水雾。他们离得有些太近了。安纳金呼出的气息几乎和他的搅在一起。他的徒弟迷蒙地看着他，仿佛听不懂他的话一般。

“Master…”他听见安纳金颤动不稳的声音，他看见安纳金凑近的微张着的双唇。欧比旺伸出手阻止徒弟无意识中想要环住他脖子的双手。他暗自叹气，安纳金终究还是能认出他来。可是安纳金下一句话却令他震惊地抬起眼。

“Master…”安纳金柔软的浅色短发蹭过他的颈侧，少年温热的额头贴在他靠近胸口的那处，“…帮帮我…”

02

他的学徒几乎陷在了他的怀里。急切的，充满暗示性的拱蹭几乎压倒了欧比旺脑中保持理智的最后一根稻草。安纳金信息素的气味骤然浓烈起来，带着催熟与绽开的情欲滋味。

欧比旺尽力推拒着他。“安纳金，”欧比旺喘着气，“安尼…别动…我能帮你。”可是一个被迫陷入发情期的Omega要怎样才能缓解另一个被情热烧得晕晕乎乎的Omega呢？欧比旺一只手无措地揽住安纳金的腰，防止失力的徒弟从他身上掉下去。年长的Omega拼尽全力控制着自己的信息素不被影响。他的另一只手将安纳金的衣袍挑开一些，沿着领口探进去。指腹刚一覆上那片微烫的皮肤，安纳金在他怀里全身一颤。

“马上就好，马上就好…”欧比旺在他耳边轻声说。他抬起头，看见了囚室天花板上的监控设备。可鄙的手段。来自Alpha的催情信息素，录像，他意识到，然后心中猛地一沉，也许还有实时的传输。欧比旺确信自己能在发情期的潮热中坚持住，可是安纳金…他只能用手帮自己的徒弟稍稍缓解一些。

安纳金不安地动了动。欧比旺环住他的背，将他拉近自己。年长的Omega在录像头下尽力试图遮挡住自己探入安纳金袍子里的手。他没法想象这段录像流出去的后果。安纳金。他搂紧了怀中的身体。骄傲的安纳金，倔强的安纳金，从不服输的天选之子。他轻拍着学徒的背安抚着难耐扭动的Omega。

他的手已慢慢探到了腰带以下，掌心隔着内衣的布料覆上那灼热湿透的一团。他听见安纳金在他耳边发出一声压抑的喘息。

可是安纳金依然觉得不够。毕竟对于一个几乎没有什么发情期经验的Omega来说，仅仅一只来自师父的手又怎么足够呢？

年轻的学徒从欧比旺怀中无措地抬头，迷蒙的蓝眼睛里蓄满了水光。欧比旺低下头轻柔地吻了吻他湿漉漉的睫毛。“很快就好…”欧比旺努力向他保证。安纳金的眼神里带着迷惑，羞耻，还有令他不安的更深的情欲。

“欧比旺…”安纳金小声地喊他，年轻的Omega不稳的声音里带着丝丝挠挠的低低哀求，“Master…”

欧比旺想要安抚他，可是安纳金的双手不知何时攀上了他的肩头，微微张开的唇慢慢上移凑近了他，安纳金急切的推蹭迫使欧比旺向后倒去，欧比旺的抗拒只停滞了一瞬，他终于还是不愿伤到自己的学徒，他伸出手接住他，将安纳金护在自己身上，然后被安纳金压倒失去了平衡。

意料之中的倒落，欧比旺被怀中的学徒彻底压在了身下。可是他的后脑却安然无恙，绝地大师茫然地睁开眼，正好对上安纳金依然深陷在情欲中的蓝眼眸，欧比旺后知后觉地感受到那双垫在他后脑的双手。年轻的Omega稍稍抬起身一些，从高处看着他。欧比旺平复着喘了一口气，但他还没能来得及跟自己难得体贴的学徒道一句谢，安纳金的身体再一次将他笼在阴影里。在欧比旺能够做出反应之前，一个粗鲁的、灼热的、半是鲁莽半是迷茫的吻已经俯身压近，封住了他柔软的嘴唇。

安纳金急切地将他压在怀里，倾倒的上半身带着不容推拒的坚决覆在他身上。欧比旺睁大了眼睛，显然还没能从这一出乎他意料的事态变化中反应过来。安纳金闭着眼，年轻Omega的眼睫随着急促的呼吸轻轻颤动着，睫羽轻柔的触感一下下扫着欧比旺的脸颊，他长长的手臂从身下环过欧比旺略微僵硬的脖颈，仍在一点点加深这个强迫性的拥抱。嘴唇上的触感显得格外清晰却又格外不真实——安纳金的嘴唇潮湿，灼热，他的吻难以抗拒，他的吻不容置疑。欧比旺湿热的呼气几乎与他搅在一起，年轻人缠着年长者骤然急促的呼吸，贪恋般地品尝着欧比旺的味道。

年轻的Omega在欧比旺腿间难耐地磨蹭着，紧实的腰部不知章法地寄蹭着欧比旺双腿间最后一点空隙。被紧紧圈在自家学徒怀里的绝地大师试图狼狈地偏头，被吮吻得有些红肿的嘴唇终于从这个过于急切粗暴的亲吻中脱离出来。深陷情欲的小Omega发出一声不满的嘟囔，闭着眼皱着眉伸手托住欧比旺的脸颊将他扳了回来。安纳金找回了欧比旺被吻得湿漉漉的双唇，便又一次压了上去，紧实的腰微微绷起，胯部半是暗示半是威胁地蹭了蹭欧比旺两腿间的肌肤。


	2. The Passion Play 03

03

囚室中情欲的热度蒸出愈发浓烈的情潮。

像柔软的花苞终于挣破最后一息牢笼，早已绷紧不安的欲望一寸一寸抬起了头。安纳金的信息素骤然涌出更多，年轻Omega的气味从上到下笼住了欧比旺，难耐而急切的催动，一个无声而热烈的邀请，一个迷蒙着焦灼情欲的暗示。

年长的Omega试图推开安纳金，深陷于发情期的学徒几乎被自己高热的体温融化在欧比旺身上。安纳金的眼中早已失去了最后一丝神智，他从漫长的亲吻中迷茫地抬起头，湿漉漉的唇角无意识微微张开，明明情动却得不到满足的小Omega发出不满的轻叫。信息素的气味带着撩拨的热度透过安纳金的外袍，一点一点渗进欧比旺的皮肤。颈侧的腺体不安地颤动，欧比旺几乎用尽了全部的毅力专注于他和原力间的链接，却没能注意到那些丝丝挠挠的热意与酥麻像一个潮湿而柔软的吻悄悄扩散，湿润的舌尖一路舔吻游走至胸前。

“别动…”欧比旺狼狈地挣扎着。他覆在安纳金裤中湿润潮热一团的手还没来得及有所动作，被情热烧得迷迷糊糊的学徒已开始急切地向着他温热的掌心拱蹭。年轻的腰总是带着蛮横的力度，包裹在湿透布料中的柱体一下一下难耐地磨蹭着欧比旺被迫张开的腿间。年长的Omega被他压得有些喘不过气，欧比旺挣扎着抽出了那只本意是替安纳金抚慰的手。仍在不住挺动的小Omega低下头，湿漉漉的嘴唇蹭了蹭欧比旺发烫的脸颊，发出不满而委屈的叫声。安纳金搂住师父脖子的双手又收紧了一些，Omega腰部之间的深深浅浅的挺蹭几乎毫无章法，他几乎是凭着情欲中的直觉找寻着欧比旺胯间的柔软，那里苦忍着最后理智的柱体终于因他毫无章法的厮磨而有所反应。年长的Omega在他撒娇般的顶弄与讨好下一点一点硬了起来。

“欧比旺…”小Omega的蓝眼睛里蓄满了热乎乎的水汽，安纳金迷迷蒙蒙地低下头， “Master…”他几乎哭了出来，“插…插我…”他无措地吻着欧比旺，柔软潮湿的嘴唇一下一下蹭在欧比旺的脸与胡子上，师父淡金色的毛发被他弄得湿漉漉潮乎乎。像是怕欧比旺拒绝一般，Omega迷迷糊糊地俯身在师父因难耐而微张的嘴唇上，温热的舌尖试探般地舔了舔欧比旺焦灼的下唇，察觉到了身下年长的Omega因他的动作而猛然颤抖，安纳金像是得到了小小的奖励，小Omega便更加凑近一些，灵巧的舌尖探进那双抖动着想要闭合的双唇，急切地扫过欧比旺敏感的上颚，找寻着欧比旺在口腔中尽力躲避着他的舌尖。安纳金的腰急迫地抬起，绷紧，又摇晃着撞向欧比旺的腿间。阴茎被布料包裹磨蹭的感觉几乎让他哭起来，发情期快速流失的体力总是在他即将攀上高峰的时刻将他拽下来，他没顶弄几下便已支撑不住疲乏的腰胯，小Omega一边难耐地在师父身上挺蹭自慰着，一边埋首在欧比旺颈间发出委屈又急切的细微叫声。他终于彻底用尽了最后一点力气，颤动着软在欧比旺身上，挺动的臀部却微微翘起，摇晃着做出浅浅的冲刺。

安纳金胯间柱体流出的水渍几乎浸湿了欧比旺的外袍。年长的Omega再也绷不住理智维系的最后一线平衡，欧比旺从安纳金的背后揽住他，小Omega睁开迷蒙的蓝眼睛，湿漉漉的眼神里带着一丝茫然的迷惑，然后他突然感觉到世界倒了个个儿，安纳金迷茫地抬起一点头看着翻身压住他的欧比旺。年轻的学徒下意识地想要反抗，可是抵在背后的地板与欧比旺轻柔顶在他不得纾解的大腿间的膝盖令他发出一声羞耻的呻吟。

“安纳金…”欧比旺低下头凑近了他一些，压抑着喘息的语气焦灼而欲望横生，“安尼…”年长的Omega轻声说，“他们在拍，也许正在看…” 深陷于小Omega仿佛完全没听到他的话，于是欧比旺顶蹭在安纳金腿间的膝盖稍稍施力，年轻的学徒剧烈地颤动一下，Omega的双腿忽然加紧了师父抵在自己胯间的膝盖，安纳金发出一声无意识的急促喘息，瞳孔因敏感处的刺激急剧缩起，环在欧比旺颈间的双手在他被推上高潮的哭叫声中收紧，欧比旺感到徒弟紧绷的腰骤然挺起摇晃着抽动几下，腰下湿透的袍子便溅上一片粘稠的温热，情动的气味涌动着漫开，身下的小Omega喘着气慢慢软下去，松散开的衣领下在急促的一起一伏下露出大片泛红潮热的肌肤，半掩在胸口的衣袍布料仍在揉蹭刺激着微微凸起挺立的两粒。

安纳金射在了他怀里。


End file.
